<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who lives in a pineapple under the sea? by WhiteTrashHozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365900">who lives in a pineapple under the sea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTrashHozier/pseuds/WhiteTrashHozier'>WhiteTrashHozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Desperation Play, Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Lube, Pineapple fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Parody, Tentacles, Very Specific Similies, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTrashHozier/pseuds/WhiteTrashHozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tale of teriyaki and tentacles. porn parody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who lives in a pineapple under the sea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spongebob lets out a delicious gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Do it, Patrick.” He begs. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s pink tongue teases the yellow spongy hole til it's gaping.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s a goofy goober now?”  And his chuckle is wet. Because they are underwater. </p><p> </p><p>But not so gravelly as the sand beneath Spongebob’s knobbly weak goofy knees. Digging in and scraping, but He Needs More. Pushing back into that fleshy tongue of Starfish he needs - no, <em>wants </em>- to the depths of his porous, carnal self to be breached. </p><p> </p><p>Like a baby whale. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick the starfish’s mouth widens. The one in his gut. It's so hungry. </p><p> </p><p>Squidward rolls in his sleep. A restless sleep. He brushes off his eyes and goes to get a glass of water. Because seawater is not for hydration. Bless Neptune in all his Mariana's Trench wisdom for discovering modern plumbing practices for those who are filter disabled. </p><p> </p><p>Water Rights Is Sea Creatures Rights. </p><p> </p><p>But he stops as he sees two figures pressed against the pineapple next door. “<em>Spongeboooobbbbb...Patttricccck</em>” he growls at his obnoxious neighbor and constant companion. The irritation ebbs, like the ocean they are all in, and heat pools in his cephalopod stomach as he notices this is not just another prank or childish venture the way Patrick's voluptuous (he never noticed til now, as the moon from above shines watery down) hips shift into the sponge. </p><p> </p><p>In and out. In and out. Squidward can’t stop grinding against the stone of his head home. </p><p> </p><p>The shame cannot stop what is happening against the pineapple under the sea. A tentacle wraps around his enlarged length. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Down below, The Krusty Krab’s most devoted employee learns discipline as the starfish slides his slippery cock into moist hole at an antagonizing pace. </p><p> </p><p>This is better than Krusty Krab’s secret formula. </p><p> </p><p>The hypocrisy almost makes Spongebob hurl out his insides, but since he is a sponge he is not capable of this. </p><p> </p><p>So he is rock hard. </p><p> </p><p>But not rock hard.</p><p> </p><p>Sponge hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Patrick, please.” He begs, as he rips with all his puny goofy gobber strength, and newly discovered lust for his fellow goofy goober, a chunk from his beloved home. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hurt me.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>It does not drip from his hands because they are under the sea. </p><p> </p><p>It swirls and twists like the grin on Patrick Starfish’s face as he shoves exotic fruit up that pretty always-ready-to-work-&amp;-please hole. </p><p> </p><p>It burns. It burns like a teriyaki skewer with pineapple on it. (Patrick had teriyaki for lunch and forgot to wash his hands this is why)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward above sneaks a tentacle around to ready hole. </p><p> </p><p>The friend’s explode together in a rush of ink and stone and juice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>